Cinta terlarang
by Rikka Tatsuko
Summary: Sumary: Di suatu tempat,ada 2 kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan. kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan vampir dan kerajaan dewa kematian. pada suatu hari di musim dingin,putri dari kerajaan vampir melarikan diri. sang putri sampai di gerbang kerajaan dewa kematian dan pingsan lalu terkubur. RnR please...


**Allo... saya bikin fic baru... :D padahal Meet's Together blom selesai. hehehe... saya sebenarnya kurang suka ama pair UlquiHime... tapi saya lebih suka ByakuRuki... tapi dalam cerita saya, pairnya adalah ByakuAsu... saya memunculkan karakter buatan saya sendiri. kita mulai saja ceritanya**

**Sumary: Di suatu tempat,ada 2 kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan. kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan vampir dan kerajaan dewa kematian. pada suatu hari di musim dingin,putri dari kerajaan vampir melarikan diri. sang putri sampai di gerbang kerajaan dewa kematian dan pingsan lalu terkubur. RnR please...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach bukan punya saya. kalo Bleach punya saya,Asuka bakal masuk bleach dan jadi pacar Byaku :D**

**Author: Rikka Tatsuko**

**Pair: ByakuAsu**

**Genre: Romance**

* * *

Di suatu tempat,ada 2 kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan. kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan vampir dan kerajaan dewa kematian. pada suatu hari di musim dingin,putri dari kerajaan vampir melarikan diri. sang putri sampai di gerbang kerajaan dewa kematian dan pingsan lalu terkubur. Tak lama kemudian,seorang kapten sedang berpatroli di sekitar sana dan melihat gundukan salju.

"lho? rasanya sudah dibersihkan tadi" batin kapten itu.

Kapten yang sedang berpatroli itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya. Kapten divisi 6 yang merupakan kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang ke-28. Memiliki mata abu-abu,rambut sepanjang punggung,dan memakai kenseikan dan syal. dia mencoba membersihkan gundukan salju itu dan kaget akan penemuannya.

"apa ini? mayat?" Byakuya memeriksa keadaannya.

gadis itu berkulit pucat (author note: gak sepucat Ulquiorra), berambut hitam, memakai kimono putih dengan corak sakura dan tidak sadarkan diri tapi masih bernafas.

"syukurlah dia masih bernafas" Byakuya menggendongnya dan membawanya ke rumahnya.

begitu sampai di rumah,Byakuya membaringkan gadis itu di kasurnya dan menyelimutinya. sejam kemudian,gadis itu sadar dari pingsannya.

"ukh..." si gadis mengerang kesakitan.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" Byakuya menuang coklat panas

"aku tidak apa-apa" si gadis terduduk.

"mau coklat panas?" tanya Byakuya.

"aku tidak minum itu" si gadis menggeleng.

"jadi kau minum apa?" Byakuya bingung.

Si gadis berpikir sejenak dan ragu untuk mengatakannya. Byakuya yang melihat tingkah lakunya itu bingung dan menebak-nebak kalau gadis ini pasti bukan dari desa. pasti dari kerajaan sebelah.

"kalau aku cerita,apa kau akan membunuhku?" si gadis bimbang

"tidak. buat apa aku membunuhmu?" Byakuya balik bertanya.

Perempuan ini berpikir sejenak. dia terlihat sangat ragu. Byakuya menunggu jawaban atau tepatnya cerita gadis ini. si gadis menghela nafas dan memutuskan akan bercerita.

"aku dari kerajaan vampir. tepatnya aku putri kerajaan vampir. aku ke sini tidak bermaksud untuk bertarung. kau lihat aku tidak bersenjata. aku datang ke sini dengan damai" si gadis mengangkat tangannya. Byakuya terdiam mendengar ceritanya.

"namaku Tomoe Asuka. aku kabur dan bermaksud mencari perlindungan di sini. aku tidak mau kembali ke sana. tempat itu mengerikan dan penuh siksaan" gadis bernama Asuka ini menahan tangisnya.

"baiklah. kau lapar tidak? akan aku buatkan sesuatu" Byakuya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"kau tidak perlu membuat sesuatu. aku cukup minum darah. asal jangan darah manusia. darah mereka berlemak" Asuka.

"lalu kau minum apa kalau bukan darah manusia?" Byakuya.

"aku minum pengganti darah" Asuka.

"kalau darah hewan bagaimana?" Byakuya.

"boleh" Asuka.

"tunggu di sini" Byakuya bershunpo pergi. 30 menit kemudian,dia kembali dengan membawa seekor rusa.

"wah,kelihatannya enak" Asuka.

asuka menghisap darah rusa itu sampai habis. Byakuya yang melihatnya tau kalau gadis itu sangat kelaparan.

"Kau terlihat lapar" byakuya.

"tentu saja. Aku tidak makan dari tadi pagi" asuka.

"aku tidak bisa memburu hewan untuk kau hisap setiap harinya" byakuya.

"aku tau. Mulai besok aku akan mencari makan sendiri" Asuka.

"jangan. Kalau mencari makan di daerah sini,kau biasa saja tertangkap" bakunya.

"jadi bagaimana?" Asuka.

"akan aku pikirkan sesuatu" byakuya duduk di sofa dekat api unggun.

asuka duduk di kasur byakuya. Dia menggigil pelan karena kedinginan. Byakuya yang melihatnya langsung memanaskan tungku api.

"lebih baik sekarang" asuka.

"kerajaanmu mengerikan dan penuh siksaan?" Byakuya tidak mengerti.

"iya. Raja yang memerintah di kerajaanku adalah ,ayahku yang memimpin. Tapi dia terbunuh oleh paman dan sekarang dialah yang menggantikan ayahku. Sejak saat itu,kerajaan jadi tidak damai. Aku pun diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh pamanku" asuka.

"jangan2 pamanmu memperlakukan mu seperti itu karena kau tau dia membunuh ayahmu?" Byakuya.

"ya. Mungkin saja" asuka.

hening menyelimuti. masing2 tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Setelah cukup lama,byakuya buka mulut.

"sementara ini tinggal lah di rumahku" byakuya.

"eh? Kau tidak keberatan?" Asuka.

"Hn" byakuya.

"mengurus vampir itu susah lho" asuka.

"aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah dapat cara" byakuya.

"eh? Benarkah?" Mata asuka berbinar2.

"ya. Lihat saja besok. Sekarang tidurlah" byakuya.

* * *

**to be continue**

**kayaknya byakuya jadi bawel di sini. *di bankai byakuya*. dia kan irit bicara. Hehehe... Jadi,mohon reviewnya ya... Saya tunggu ampe kiamat... *alay*.**

**ok... Jangan pedulikan yang tadi. Saya akan lebih berusaha di chapter 2. Saya pergi dulu. Dadah... Muah... Muah...**


End file.
